


Deep in Earth My Love is Lying

by My_Sweet_Melancholy, Sexy Opium Ravioli (My_Sweet_Melancholy)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Coming to terms with said grief, Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, I honestly havent decided the ending yet but it's gonna be shitty and sad probably, M/M, Memories, Rough Sex, Terminal Illnesses, There are some happy moments I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Sweet_Melancholy/pseuds/My_Sweet_Melancholy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Sweet_Melancholy/pseuds/Sexy%20Opium%20Ravioli
Summary: John Marston was a man who didn't know how to deal with anything related to emotions. And that's why years after Arthur was gone and his wife and son left him, he was still resolute in being heartbroken. While he reminisces over times that were better, he decided if he wants to get over his grief or not. Sadly, life makes everything tough for him.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde, John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first fic on the psued and I honestly don't know what to expect of this fic. This is just my sad attempt to get out of my writer's block, to be honest. But let me know if you actually enjoyed the first chapter/want more. 
> 
> <3
> 
> (By the way, my other account is My_Sweet_Melancholy. You won't find much on it but it has some really shitty GerAme if you're into that sorta thing ;3)

John Marston kept a lot of thoughts inside of him, things he did would never be heard by another person’s ears. And there was a time when he was a little younger where secrets were just moments, or crimes he committed, or words he spoke. Today, however, and some years preceding today, people turned into secrets as well. 

Arthur Morgan, the love of John’s life, was a secret. 

Maybe he was, they were both clumsy and dumb enough to have been caught  _ multiple  _ times, (And they should have been), but they were extremely lucky. While they were giving each other the angriest passion they could in a dim alleyway, not one person would walk by. No wolf would howl and no bird would chirp when they made love on their hunting trips. It seemed as if the universe approved of their relationship, like it was subtly telling them both that they were collectively doing something  _ right  _ for once. 

And then Arthur had to collect Downe’s debt. 

A cough here, a cough there- But John didn’t like to think about that. They spent too many good years together for it to be ruined by a couple of extremely bad months, ( _ And then they spent no time together- _ ). John sat in his bed, alone. Abigale left months ago. He couldn’t close his eyes, even though he’s been up for days now. Sometimes, the man wondered if Arthur would be looking down on him from the clouds up high, grumbling about how much of an idiot his lover was being. Sometimes, those types of thoughts made John chuckle. Others, they made him want to scream. 

But he didn’t, really. John Marston kept a lot of feelings inside of him as well. He knew it wasn’t healthy, and that’s a type of road that would end in  _ disaster _ , but he knew nothing else. Arthur taught him a lot of things, shooting a gun, gutting an animal, how to kill a man. But there was something the man never taught John; How to let go an actually  _ express  _ something. His memory was a little fuzzy now, but John was pretty sure that’s why Abigale left. He missed his son. 

He missed everybody, but then Dutch would always worm his way into John’s thoughts and ruin the party. The man was sitting on the bed and staring at his ceiling, and he as thinking of the moment he knew he loved Arthur. They were far from camp, on a hunting trip. They had caught a lot of game earlier in the day, spirits were high and Arthur pulled out some whiskey. Getting drunk together was a normal occurrence, it was something young, stupid people did when they were in love. (Think of Karen and Sean.  _ Think of Karen drinking herself to death because of Sean too _ .) It was still early in the relationship, relatively, and their sex was absolutely  _ feral _ . 

But this time was a little different. Arthur smiled at him, and there was a mischievous glint in his eye, sure. But the hand running up John’s thigh was real soft, tentative. It was news to the younger man, a simple touch like that. Every other time they fucked there was barely any foreplay, but this time, John found out what it was like to be treated with true care. No one else in his life touched him with that amount of affection. He must’ve had a look on his face or  _ somethin’,  _ because Arthur grew concerned.  _ “Anthin’ wrong there?”  _ It took a moment for John to even process that his Arthur was speaking words. All he could take in was how the older man’s voice was still cracking when it got low, but there was an undeniable purr that came with manhood. 

John shook his head.  _ “Jus’... Like is, s’all. Keep… Keep touchin’ me like that?” _ Arthur raised his brows at that. How could something so simple have such a profound effect? So the older man would have never been able to say no to that. Arthur ran his hand up John’s thigh and eventually rested it on his hip, and with the strength of a young man in his prime, Arthur laid John on the ground by gripping the nape of his neck and lowering him. John remembered how they made love that night. It became a habit to be soft to each other when the world was being harsh. 

John Marston snapped out of it and noticed that the sun was coming up.  _ Another sleepless night _ . The man figured he might as well do more work today until he fell over and passed out. That kind of behavior was becoming habitual, but he had no one on his lonely ranch to stop him. 

He took Arthur’s hat and put it on his head. Then, he walked out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig and Alfred share some time together.

Alfred had nails that were at least an inch long. He looked at them with a suspended sort of analysis. He found himself wanting to push away any sort of reminder of his capture- it was just easier to not think about- and focus on other things instead. While his privileges were still few in comparison to what he had before, focusing on the weather forecasts and the small town local news gave him a sort of structure he didn’t know he missed. More yellow dots on the screen, more sun. A woman was murdered two towns down from here. Where was here? Another thing Alfred decided to ignore. 

The man had just finished reading some books that Ludwig had purchased for him all those months ago- rereading some. 

But right now, he was just looking at himself. Seeing how Ludwig’s workouts and delicious meals were filling him out, giving him the body he only ever could have dreamed of. He didn’t have abs and he didn’t have biceps the size of a head, but he was solid. He was fit. Still, however, he would never get to Ludwig’s level of muscularity, and there was a part of the younger man that was okay with that. Looking at Ludwig was like looking at a god.

They made love that night, and earlier in the morning as well before Alfred dressed himself and went to the front room, looking at the news. He stopped staring at the window, leaving behind the vision of the trees. They were a healthy shade of brown and white for the birch, there was moss growing on the oak and maple. Spring. It was finally here. 

Alfred looked at the beams of light filtering through the window, and the specks of dust that sparkled as they passed through the beams. He was so lost in the hidden beauties of the house that he did not notice Ludwig walking up to the couch to join him. He was startled when the man leaned down from the side to kiss him, but it wasn’t too unwelcome. He felt those lips all over his body the night before. 

“Come back to bed,” Ludwig whispered. Even then, Alfred could hear the deep rumble in the man’s voice. He knew the implications of what Ludwig was saying. And even though the younger man was sore from last night, he was willing to have sex again.It was the blessing and the curse of a college student’s libido. 

Alfred hummed before he kissed Ludwig. There was a defiance in his eyes that Ludwig knew was playful, and treated it as such. They kissed for a few, sweet moments. Alfred moved back and chuckled. “I don’t know, Ludwig… why don’t we make some breakfast first?” 

“I would rather eat you, my love,” To that, Alfred laughed. They kissed again. Ludwig carried his partner back to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this is so short, but I'll make my chapters longer next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know if I missed anything/go anything wrong.


End file.
